


Fair as the Sea and the Sun and the Snow upon the Mountain

by ambiguously



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dark Rey (Star Wars), F/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25254325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguously/pseuds/ambiguously
Summary: Rey accepts Palpatine's offer, but not his terms.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Fair as the Sea and the Sun and the Snow upon the Mountain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelette/gifts).



Palpatine promises all of the Sith will inhabit her as he intends to inhabit her, crouching inside her body like a second, oily skin. Under his words she hears another voice. The Jedi? No. This bidder promises rather more.

"Take his offer, and deny him the victory. With his power, you can guide the galaxy into a better form. Throw down the slavers and the cheats, cast over the First Order, and install a better one. Your order." The words in her head speak in her own voice.

Rey listens. She accepts.

The price is nothing worthwhile, only her soul.

* * *

She keeps her friends alive out of sentiment. They were her friends when friends were few. Now the galaxy bends to her and Rey needs no friends, only those who serve her will.

She keeps Ben, too.

"I turned from the Dark Side. You're stronger than I am. Fight this, Rey." He pleads with her daily. Nightly, she allows him to warm her bed. She's bound him with too many spells to fear he'll turn on her. Still he persists. "It doesn't have to be this way."

Rey looks past him with the Force, perceiving her domain. "Yes, it does."

* * *

She always feels Ben's presence inside her mind. She listens as he struggles against her constraints on him, as he fights the whispers that tempt him to join her in this last way.

A second voice in her mind teases at her, reminding her of the Jedi she once wanted to be, echoing Ben's pleas. "You can still turn back."

The slavers are dead. The cheats like Unkar Plutt are cast down. Her soul's price bought a galaxy in order, Rey's order, and she will not risk its fall.

"Why would I ever want to?"

The voice has no reply.


End file.
